


It's not really a secret

by Paintstrokes



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintstrokes/pseuds/Paintstrokes
Summary: The three times Karolina and Nico weren't as great at sneaking around as they thought they were.





	It's not really a secret

Karolina thought she was pretty good at hiding things. Hell, she hid in the closet for so many years, she would have thought it would have become second nature to her. So, when Nico suggested they hid their relationship, Karolina agreed. Because Karolina really didn’t care about anything else when she thought about the fact that Nico was her girlfriend, which she dreamed about for about two years actively and well probably her whole life if she thought about it. Just thinking about Nico made her smile so big it could probably be seen from the moon. 

“What are you smiling about?”

Karolina looked up from the book she was pretending to read to see Gert staring at her with her eyebrow raised. She shrugged as her response, but Gert didn’t let it go.

“Is it that girl you told me about?” Gert gave her a sly look that had Karolina’s cheeks heating up and her groaning. Karolina had come out to Gert a few weeks earlier, she was having a crisis and she figured Gert wasn’t straight. No one says heteronormative that many times if they aren’t the tiny bit gay, no matter how hung up Gert was on a certain lacrosse player. Gert had given her some pretty good advice and Karolina had texted her many times what her crush would do and if that was a signa or not. Karolina and Gert had really bonded but Karolina still wouldn’t tell her who she was crushing on which resulted in Gert obnoxiously pestering her about it. 

“Okay, maybe your advice was pretty helpful.”

Gert looked like she was going to burst with questions, but Karolina was saved by Molly and Nico joining them. Nico had a study session and agreed to drive Molly after her dance practice to Timely where Gert and Karolina were working on homework.

“Whatcha guys talking about?” Molly asked as she plopped down next Karolina on the couch which left Nico in the chair right across from her. 

“Just how helpful I am with advice.”

“Humble too.” Nico rolled her eyes. Karolina stifled her laugh, but she couldn’t help but let it out when she saw Gert’s affronted face. 

“How was dance practice, Molly?” Karolina asked, hoping to switch topics.

“It was good! Eiffel can be pretty mean though, she said I need to practice on being more flexible.” Molly pouted toward the end of the sentence and Karolina patted the younger girl’s back in comfort. 

“If the dance team needs flexible dancers maybe you should join the team, Karo.” Nico suggested with a smirk. Karolina’s cheeks flushed bright red. Gert choked on her coffee and looked frantically between them. 

“You two!” Gert turned to Karolina. “She’s the! Are you kidding?! I knew it!”

Karolina bit on her lip trying to prevent herself from laughing and she locked eyes with Nico, who was staring at her with clear amusement on her face. 

“What are you rambling about?” Nico said, void of any emotion that would give away how funny she actually found this situation. 

“I don’t know why you’re surprised, Gert. It was pretty obvious they were dating.” Molly said so casually that Karolina was pretty sure it looked like she was doing an impersonation of Gert who was still in shock that the two of them managed to keep it quiet. Probably because the other girl had seen how much of a gay mess Karolina could be. Nico looked impressed that Molly was the most perceptive out of all their friends and Karolina thought they should start giving Molly a lot more credit.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Karolina had always found the galas she was forced to attend extremely boring and she hated the way men way older than her would come up to introduce themselves, leering at her. It made a chill run up her spine just thinking about it. But at least her friends were also forced to attend and Nico, Nico would be there. Karolina smiled at the thought of them sneaking off into a dark hallway, pressing up against a wall, lips and hands wandering everywhere. She was really getting used to this whole secret relationship thing. Okay well, really all of their friends knew at this point except for Alex who was too hung up on still pining for Nico to notice anything else and their parents had yet to find out which was really the main part of this sneaking around. 

She had been led over to a big donator of the church as soon as she arrived, and Karolina tried to listen, but he was so boring, and she just wanted to see if Nico was here yet. It was if Nico could read her thoughts, because she appeared right next to her in all her glory. 

“Sorry to interrupt, Karolina, your mom has someone she wants you to talk to.” 

Karolina apologized to the man before quickly following Nico. “Please tell me you’re lying about meeting some other sleazy man, I’m too gay for this.” 

Nico snorted out a laugh, “I was, figured I’d save a damsel in distress.”

“Don’t let Gert hear you. You look absolutely beautiful by the way.”

Karolina enjoyed the shy grin she got before Nico’s eyes trailed over her figure before returning a similar sentiment. “Nothing compared to how you look I’m sure.”

The blonde felt her cheeks heat up and butterflies swarm in her stomach even though this wasn’t the first time Nico had complimented her. 

“Come on, this party is too stuffy.” Nico grabbed her hand pulling her out of the main room and into the hallway near to the stairs to the roof. “I already have a bottle of that disgusting vodka you love up on the roof.”

Karolina shook her head in amusement, “I don’t know if I’m excited or regretting my idea.”

“Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy this.” Nico basically husked out. She had practically pinned Karolina to the wall and yeah, no she was definitely enjoying this.

“Just a little afraid that if I get drunk, it’ll be harder to keep my hands off you in public.”

Their faces were so close, and Karolina took one last glance toward the main hall to make sure they were alone before she gently grabbed Nico’s face in her hands and leaning in to kiss her. It was gentle, like most of the times they had kissed but soon it became more passionate, teetering on rough, mainly on the account of Nico. Someone clearing their throat had them spring apart and Karolina tried to duck her head away but Nico turned to face the person that decided to break up the nice make out session they were having. 

“Alex, hey.”

Karolina turned to look at that statement. The boy looked upset and shocked, the latter of which Karolina thought was kind of dumb. 

“You two are like a thing?”

“Yes. Do you have a problem with that?” Karolina was shocked to hear the harsh words come from her own mouth.

“No! Just uh surprised. I’ve got to go but um good luck.”

Karolina watched the boy basically stumble away before she turned back to Nico who proceeded to rest her forehead on Karolina’s shoulder and groan, “That could have gone better.”

Karolina gave a weak smile, “Sorry.”

Nico picked up her head and quirked an eyebrow, “You getting all protective was hot. I meant Alex’s reaction. But I’ll talk to him tomorrow, I don’t want him to be hurt, even if he is an asshole.” 

“And to think I thought you were done being angry with him.” 

All Karolina got was a shrug in response and a kiss on the cheek before Nico started to head toward the roof stairs, “Come on, dork. We have plans on the roof.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They had gone over to Nico’s house to study and they had tried. Karolina had spread her book and notes out on the bed laying on her stomach and Nico decided to sit at the top of the bed her laptop resting on her legs. Fifteen minutes went by in silence aside from the music Karolina could hear blasting from Nico’s headphones. She tried to focus on the notes in front of her, but Karolina wasn’t great at math and didn’t even feel like trying to understand. So, she rolled over on to her back, letting out a frustrated groan. Nico took out an earbud, eyebrow raised and a fond smirk on her face, “You good over there?”

“I hate math,” Karolina whined. “There’s so many better things I could be doing.”

Nico let out a laugh, “Really and what’s that?”

Karolina leaned up just enough so that she could look at Nico instead of the ceiling she had been staring at and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Nico let out a hum as she pretended to be in thought before placing her laptop to the side and straddling the blonde. Karolina couldn’t help the way her eyes slightly widen, and her cheeks warmed up. Nico leaned down, noses brushing against each other and her lips so close to Karolina’s.

“Is this what you had in mind?” Nico asked, her voice was low, and Karolina couldn’t help but lean up capturing Nico’s lips. Nico eagerly reciprocated and Karolina could care less about anything else except warm hands that had snuck under her shirt, trailing up her stomach. The blonde had her own hands resting on Nico’s hips and she was so lost in everything that was Nico that she barely registered her girlfriend pulling away. 

“Off” Nico tugged at Karolina’s shirt, breathing out. She tacked on a “Please.”

Karolina wasted no time in tugging it off and throwing it in to a far corner of the room. She relished in the way Nico looked at her. There was this way she gazed at Karolina like she was the most precious and loved thing in the world, granted Karolina was certain she was a lot sappier when she looked at Nico if her friends’ teasing had anything to say. 

“Stop looking at me like that.” Nico huffed, but the way her cheeks turned pink and the small smile that tugged at the corner of her lips, Karolina knew there was no real annoyance. Karolina smiled back a grin that threatened to split her face in half and Nico rolled her eyes before finally continuing what they had started earlier. 

“Welcome home, Tina.” Wizey’s voice could be heard downstairs and Nico practically shot off Karolina.

“Shit.” Nico muttered. “Where’d your shirt go?” 

Nico sounded almost as frantic as Karolina felt. Tina Minoru was a scary lady and Karolina didn’t think that being found in just her bra would warrant her a warm greeting from the woman. The blonde was practically tearing Nico’s room apart and she had finally found it when Tina’s voice called out.

“Nico! Are you home?”

Karolina tugged on her shirt and slid on to the bed as if she had been studying the entire time she had been at the Minoru residence just before Tina opened the door to Nico’s bedroom. 

“Oh, Karolina. I didn’t know you were over.” Tina’s face didn’t give anything away and Karolina hoped she didn’t suspect anything. “Would you like to stay for dinner?”

“I would love to.” Karolina smiled politely, trying not to let her nervousness show. 

“Good, it will be ready in thirty minutes.” Tina turned to leave but not before saying one last thing. “Oh, and Nico, the door stays open when Karolina is over from now on.” 

“Fuck.” Nico groaned. “How did she know?”

Karolina turned around to from her place on the bed to comfort the other girl, but Nico took a glance at her and started to laugh. “Never mind, I figured it out. You got my lipstick smeared on your mouth and I’m pretty sure your shirt is on backwards.”

“Those things are both your fault.” Karolina shot back but she had to hold back her own chuckle.

So maybe Karolina and Nico weren’t so great at this secret relationship thing, but it was fun while it lasted. And maybe, Karolina was excited to finally be able to act like a couple outside of their rooms, even if that came with teasing from their friends and an open-door policy.


End file.
